


You're Not A Monster

by Kathendale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kelpie!Newt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: When Stile's lover who he assumed was dead turns up in Beacon Hills, he's overjoyed, but Derek senses something evil within. Can Stiles convince Newt he isn't a monster before it's too late?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So in this story, a Kelpie is a creature that can take the form of someone you care about to lure you away, and then kills you and eats you. A usual form they use when Not shifting is a horse with a dolphin tail, a grey body and brush like marshy hair. When on land, they are grey horses with marshy manes and tails. Newt is a half Kelpie, and the creature within him has remained dormant until Beacon Hills, awakening and wanting to destroy.

Stiles sighed, drumming his fingers against the desk. He still couldn't believe any of this. The maze had been a lie. Newt had died for NOTHING. He felt a deep, but wrenching feeling as he remembered watching the boy he loves with everything he had collapse to the ground with a knife sticking out of him. He looked at the sketch of himself held in the mirror, a little wrinkled, but still as detailed as ever. Newt had drawn him one day in the Glade, and he had made sure to hold onto it. He still felt agony as he had such realistic nightmares, in which he had been the one to stab the boy he loved. "Stiles? You up?" He sighed, still not used to hearing that strange name. " Almost, Joh- dad!" He called back.  
.....  
Newt gasped as he say bolt upright, hissing in pain as he gripped his side, a stabbing pain shooting through him. His eyes widened. He was ALIVE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas struggles with coming to terms with the fact that his best friend and mate isn't with him. (I forgot to mention in this story the maze was a pack of its own, with Alby as the Alpha, and Thomas was his second in command basically. Surprisingly Newt was an Omega, but was wise and calm headed, becoming glade mother. So the power of Alpha was passed onto Thomas, who when bitten by Alby became a WereJackal. He can fully shift.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Newt insight this chapter please don't kill me i wanna delve into how Thomas's mind is split with fragments of memories!

Thomas finished pulling in his black hoodie, soon running down the stairs to meet with his "father." He coughed, gaining his father's attention . "Ready to go see Scott?" He asked with a warm, fatherly smile. Thomas stayed quiet for a few seconds. "As I'll ever be." He murmured quietly, pulling nervously at the strings on his black hoodie, tightening the hood. He trailed his father to the blue jeep, which seemed so familiar,at the top of his memory but not quite able to grasp it. Roscoe. It was a name. It had struck him, but he wasn't sure why. "I'm not sure if you remember this Sti-Thomas, but this is your blue jeep that was your mother's before she passed. You named it Roscoe. I have never seen you let anyone else ever drive your jeep." He said, a sad chuckle coming from his lips. Thomas nodded silently, climbing into the drivers seat. It felt natural to be here. He recognized how to work all the commands. ( Fin later)


End file.
